Talk:24: Deadline
New Character or Sloppy Mistake? Is this some very interesting new information, or should we assume it's a dubious error by the author? On page 49 of 24: Deadline, Jack returns to his New York City apartment to retrieve items for his journey. One item he retrieves is a tiny micro-SIM card that functions as Jack's "black book", and it is said that Jack values this data card more than the bundle of cash he has stowed away. The really interesting part is that this data card is quadruple encrypted for Jack's personal use, thanks to "Chloe O'Brian's ex-husband Miles". Since when does Chloe have an ex-husband, Miles? She's married to Morris O'Brian at the time of the events of Deadline, and she briefly dated Milo Pressman before Day 6, but this is the first I'm aware that she was married to a Miles who did a big favor for Jack. In fact, I think the only other Miles in the series is Miles Papazian, who was downright hostile toward both Jack and Chloe in his appearances, though there was no indication of any history between Papazian and either Jack or Chloe. So is Deadline's Miles Chloe's newly discovered other ex-husband?--Sampson789 (talk) 07:44, August 13, 2014 (UTC)-- :I haven't read the book but folks at 24 spoilers said that the name Miles was in italics so is there a possibility that Swallow was trying to indicate Jack's wound is affecting his memory or something? --William (talk) 14:04, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Miles is not in italics on page 49, which is the only place I noticed it. I didn't notice Jack having any other memory lapses, but I'm open to persuasion if somebody can make the case. It's very early in the novel, so at that point Jack hadn't done any fighting or sustained any new wounds since the end of Day 8, and the end of Day 8 was probably two or three hours before the mention of Miles. Didn't Chloe shoot Jack in the chest, just missing his vital organs? Do you think a chest wound is likely to affect his memory?--Sampson789 (talk) 14:35, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure since I didn't read the book. But maybe the fastest and clearest way to find out is to ask James Swallow himself on twitter? --William (talk) 16:37, August 13, 2014 (UTC) In theory, that sounds like a good idea; however, I don't have a Twitter account. Maybe I'll get one eventually, but I'll be too busy at least until next week. If you, William, or anybody else, wants to ask him in the meantime, that's okay with me.--Sampson789 (talk) 17:19, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Also, there is something off about this. I may not have read that book yet, but I do know Jack became a fugitive because he wanted to avenge the death of Renee Walker. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you would've think that Renee would be mentioned in that book since Jack became a fugitive because of her death. Also, I don't think using the name of the actor as the surname of Kim's family. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:00, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :For what it's worth, Renee Walker was, in fact, frequently mentioned in Deadline, in Miles' chapter even. I'm not crazy about how he named the Wesley's either; furthermore, he gave Agent Kilner the first name of his actor.--Sampson789 (talk) 17:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::That was not the most creative thing I ever seen. I probably would had better ideas for full names of characters rather used the ones named after actors who portrayed them. Also, Renee's name should be put as mentioned only as well in that article. BattleshipMan (talk) 21:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose Renee should be listed as mentioned only, but I would estimate that the length of the list of character appearances would quadruple if we listed every character that was mentioned in the novel. A ton of characters that aren't significant to the plot are mentioned as Jack thinks about them. For example, it will say something like, Jack thought about the terrorists whose plots he had foiled: Peter Kingsley, Habib Marwan, Abu Fayed, Victor Drazen, Cheng Zhi, Vladimir Bierko; or, Jack thought of people he could count on as friends: Bill Buchanan, Carl Benton, Robert Ellis, David Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Chloe O'Brian; or the people he'd been working with (mostly) at CTU the past 24 hours couldn't help him now: Chloe O'Brian, Cole Ortiz, Arlo Glass, Meredith Reed, Jim Ricker. :Is that okay?--Sampson789 (talk) 21:52, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think Renee and some of the ones you suggested should be placed as mentioned only. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Well I sent a message to him a couple of days ago, and he didn't reply. So is there a good samaritan who can use more actual, polite, sincere words to send a message to him, or perhaps we have to sort it out ourselves. --William (talk) 13:39, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's quite clear that "Chloe's ex-husband Miles" is referring to Morris O'Brian. We can't list that she had another ex-husband who was also extremely tech-savvy with a near identical name. Throughout the book reference is made to "Chloe O'Brien" - shall we create a new character for that person, as another tech-savvy ex-CTU worker who was close friends with Jack? We should just list it as a mistake--Acer4666 (talk) 17:35, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::That's what I had decided, too; furthermore, I recently re-watched season 7, and I noticed once that the subtitles incorrectly identified Morris as "Miles". ::But in Deadline, saying Miles wasn't the author's only mistake. Deadline is supposed to be set the day after Day 8, the same day as Chloe's Arrest, so Morris wasn't Chloe's "ex-husband" at the time, he was her current husband. Deadline was a fun read, but it was full of errors.--Sampson789 (talk) 18:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Hm I guess, although as it's Jack's POV it's possible he wasn't aware they had re-married (he is kind of completely absent in between seasons)--Acer4666 (talk) 19:04, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Chase Edmunds' Sister It is stated in 24: Deadline that Chase Edmunds' sister is living in San Diego. Given that the name of Chase Edmunds' sister is still unknown, is there a place for that info on this Wiki?--Sampson789 (talk) 01:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC)